Talk:Dogs of War
Not bad, not bad at all... That was very a good video, really enjoyed it. Continue like that! Papa zoulou (talk) 18:47, January 28, 2014 (UTC) So wait, these guys are based on Deliverence as in Corax's Deliverance? I am not sure that's entirely kosher. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 15:13, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I am open to suggestions and edits. I generally just want the army to be good, neutral, chaotic (normal) I would like them to still have "good" ties with the Raven Gurad but I am still working on my story telling abilities. Thanks I understand perfectly, and I am more than willing to help you iron out the issues. Though I confess I am having trouble understanding parts of the history. In certain areas the grammar and phrasing make it difficult to understand. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:56, February 7, 2014 (UTC) I would appriciate any help. I know my phrasing and grammar skills are rusty to say the least for publication puposes.. My email is ratrodd74@gmail.com if you think the change is too drastic. Basiclly the army started out as good. The inquistion didnt like them or the Raven Guard becuase of genatic mutations and the processes they used. Inquistion wanted to kill them, they took the higher road and bailed. Found a space rock put a home sign above the door. They use and work with Rouge Traders and are for higher and still kinda of good but would be considered chaotic. They do not worship Deamons or Chaos at all. I hope that helps. If you need inspiration about Raven Guards renegade, I would suggest to look at Aardaric Vaanes. PS: Don't forget to sign:). Papa zoulou (talk) 19:15, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Do you have a link to the "Aardaric Vaanes". I have the entire army already painted up... ChrisSchroeder74 (talk) 19:37, February 7, 2014 (UTC)Thanks You can run, but you’ll only die tired - Chris Ok... There it is: Raven Guard - Warhammer 40K Wiki - Space Marines, Chaos, planets, and more Go on the notable Raven guards. Vaanes was the former shadow captain of the 4th company. Papa zoulou (talk) 20:02, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Thats sweet, I never heard of him. How can we tie him into my Imperial Guard story? ChrisSchroeder74 (talk) 20:09, February 7, 2014 (UTC) He maybe me tsome of them before turning rogue, he was kind of famous in M41. His shoulder was tatooed by Shrike himself. Papa zoulou (talk) 20:37, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Being falgged by Tau sympathist Being falgged by Tau sympathist I would like you to remember that this is a story about a Guardsmen. Not about what happened after a battle and trials. this is about what made him a hero. Not the fact he ate kelp that morning or that he used a stick or a rubics cube as a weapon but he did the impossible and that makes him mighty! ChrisSchroeder74 (talk) 19:54, January 23, 2015 (UTC) It's Non-Canon Friendly. I don't care much for the Tau. You are not being false flagged. Fix it or lose the article. --Imposter101 (talk) 21:11, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Also, something being "epic" or "impossible" does not fix the issues. I also advise you search up the meaning of false flag. --Imposter101 (talk) 21:22, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Ignore my last point on false flag, misread that. --Imposter101 (talk) 21:34, January 23, 2015 (UTC)